


Taking the Bull By His Horns

by Brassdragon14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brassdragon14/pseuds/Brassdragon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Zayn and Niall go to meet a fan who's won a radio contest in Dallas while Liam's out with family. Zayn and Niall end up going back to the Hotel, while Louis, Harry and the fan have a nice bite to eat, as well as some good and dirty fun. Sexual content in later chapters, so viewer beware.</p><p>As this is a One Direction fic, I suppose I should state the usual for the sake of legality - I don't own, nor do I plan to make any money on, nor do I want to slander, harm, or in any other way mess with, the persons involved in this story, aside from the OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Bull By His Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at writing in public, so I'd love any kind of feedback and criticism, but please, don't be cruel. I want my work to be better, but I don't want to break down crying. Thanks!

Louis walked into the hotel room, drink in hand, and lay down on the bed next to Harry, letting out a melodic sigh. Wrapping his arm around Harry, he turned his attention to the TV and kicked his shoes off. He settled into the sheets, and, once he was comfortable, remembered that the next day they’d be going to a meet-and-greet lunch with a fan - a boy, no less, which would be a welcome change from the constant barrage of girls they’d been faced with lately.

“You looking forward to it, Hazza?” Louis said, running his fingers absentmindedly through the younger boy’s hair. Harry looked at him, obviously confused about what he meant. “Tomorrow, Styles,” he said as he set down his tea, “Ben, the guy who won the KISS F.M. thing? We’re meeting up with him at his place for a few hours worth of chatting and R&R, maybe getting a bite to eat.”

With that, Niall’s ears perked up from across the room. “Whaddaya think he’ll make, then? Maybe some curry? I could really go for some curry right now.” That earned him a pillow to the face from Zayn. “You could always go for some curry, couldn’t you, mate?” Smiling, Zayn reached over to flip off the light. “For now though,” he said, “let’s get some shut-eye, yeah? Early morning tomorrow.” Within minutes, the sound of snoring filled the room, and Harry rolled over to face Louis.

“Yeah, Lou. I’m looking forward to it. Best case, he’ll be a great guy; worst case, we still get a few hours away from the majority of the crazed fans outside.” Closing his eyes, he added “Plus, it’ll be time to spend with you, and what could go wrong there?”

“Yeah,” Louis chuckled, “cuz nothing’s ever gone wrong when we’re together. But I’ll try not to think about all the things that could go wrong; if it comes to it, I think we can take on a sixteen year old.” Smiling, he rolled over, turning away from Harry and towards the wall, waiting for his breathing to even out so he’d know his Haz was asleep.

Once he was sure Harry was sleeping, Louis stared at the ceiling. He was nervous; it was the first time in a while he’d had contact with any guy outside of his bandmates, so that was understandable. But, really, what was the worst that could happen; the guy had seemed nice enough over the phone, and didn’t exactly sound like the type of person that would murder them all on the off chance he didn’t like them in person. Deciding to let things take their course, Louis drifted off to sleep, thinking maybe, for the first time since they’d started the band, that he’d be making a new friend tomorrow.


End file.
